falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Social, Educational, Welfare and Working Reform of 519AER-
'--510AER--' *'''--519AER Amendment--''' *'''--525AER Amendment--''' *'''--549AER Amendment--''' *'''--551AER Amendment--''' *'''--566AER Amendment--''' Education I. Every Citizen of the Empire, its Colonies and its Dominions has access to State Primary Schooling from from the ages of 5-12. II. Every Citizen of the Empire, its Colonies and its Dominions has access to State Secondary Schooling from the ages of 12-16. III. Every Citizen of the Empire, its Colonies and its Dominions has access to 2-3 years of State College as well as Market and Vocational Training. IV. Every Citizen of the Empire, its Colonies and its Dominions has access to a State University. V. The State can grant Educational Support Grant to everyone who starts on a Upper Secondary Education/Vocational Training or at University. *Va. 200-300 Fall is given to you every month if you still live at home. *Vb. 350-450 Fall is given to you every month if you have left home. Social I. Parents receive money from the Government for each child that they have 400 Fall per month for the First-born Child and a further 250 Fall per month for each subsequent child. This shall be paid Weekly. II. Disabled kids from all ages have the full right to go to school same as any other child III. The State is to work to ensure that all disabled people are integrated into Falleen Community and are not sidelined. IV. Parents shall recieve a Personal Independance Payment (PIP) every two weeks if they have a disabled child. This payment is to help not only provide for the childs care and wellbeing but also to help give the child greater independence and access to standard activities that other kids are able to partake in. V. The State Governments are to provide many different centers and sources of free activity for all children of the State to ensure that parents have a way to enjoy quality time with their child without having to pay for it. Health I. Every Citizen of the Empire, its Colonies and its Dominions has the right to access healthcare and free medical support. II. Everyone has the right to emergency medical treatment. III. Minor injuries that require quick and easy treatment are to be provided for free. IV. Major injuries that require either intense treatment or surgery are to be paid for by the paitent at the end of their treatment. V. People that suffer injuries while at work gets free treatment regardless and any bills are to be paid by the Company or Employer. Pension I. The pension, consisting of basic and pension supplements, is Non-Taxable. The basic amount is the same for all, while pension supplement depends on whether the person is single, married or cohabiting. The basic rate is 14,000 Fall a year while the supplements vary anywhere from 5,000 to 11,000 Fall. II. To recieve a pension the person must have Falleen Citizenship and be a permenant resident of Falleentium. III. The person must have resided in Falleentium at least 3 years between the ages of 15 and 65 year. IV. The general retirement age for the Empire is 62 for Men and 60 for Women. V. Early retirement pension can be applied to persons who for whatever reason cannot permanently maintain a paying job. Early retirement pension are paid to people aged 21 to 62 years, either due to medical or social reasons. In order to receive the grant of health-related early pension, the working capacity durable must be reduced by at least 50%. the Pension Reform Act of 551AER Minimum Wage I. 11.00 Fall per hour from the age 14-16. II. 14.72 Fall per hour from the age 17-20. III. 16.90 Fall per hour from the age 21-24. IV. 18.70 Fall per hour when you are 25 and over. see the Living Wage Act 566AER Working Hours I. You are allowed to work maximum 12 hours a day. II. The standard working day is 8 hours and anyone working over that time is payed "overtime" which is their standard hourly wage plus 50%. Maternity Leave I. Every Mother, upon birth of their newborn child is entitled to a 6 month block of paid leave from work. II. During this period the woman shall receive “Half Pay” (Half her standard wage) and she is not required to do any work during this time. III. During this time she has the full right to resign her job without fear of consequence or negative affect from her Employer. IV. The Employer is tasked with hiring a Temporary replacement or covering the work that the mother would normally work with other staff. Her job is to be guaranteed. V. Employers who take on an Apprentice into this role and give them opportunities to advance into the Company as a full employee are eligible for Tax Rebates due to the creation of more jobs. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations